The Butterfly Effect
by RedCide47
Summary: One fateful meeting in their childhood alters things for the better... A Naruto/FemShino story.


_Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own Naruto._

* * *

_The butterfly effect is a concept that states "small causes can have larger effects."_

The evening was the best time for ramen people say, well according to Naruto the best time for ramen was **all **the time. So it was no surprise Naruto dreamt of grass made of noodles and water replaced by golden soup...

_Konohagakure was one big bowl. With Naruto obviously being the Hokage, and he can always be found slurping Ramen made by THE best ramen stand in the Five Nations, Ichiraku's. One day whilst enjoying a special recipe by Teuchi, or as Naruto calls him Old Man Ichiraku, a Chunin burst in his office. _

_"An Iwa battalion has passed our borders and is undoubtedly coming to invade and take our Ramen Godaime!" the Chunin exclaimed._

_Naruto stood up slammed his palms on his desk and shouted, "We must protect the Ramen! Assemble all our able Jonin and Chunin to defend! And the Genin are to secure the objective!" __The Chunin scrambled out the office to achieve what his Hokage ordered him to do. He called out to his hidden bodyguards "Half of our ANBU are with me and the rest are to safeguard the objective."_

_When all the ninja were assembled, they appeared as a formidable force to be reckoned with. The Iwa battalion was in sight and still speeding towards the village. Their strong leader the Godiame stood tall atop the Northern gate and voiced empowering words, "We are here to defend our home. Our family. Our friends. But most importantly to defend the Ramen!" Everyone roared in agreement. Their enemies were upon them in a flash. Naruto screamed "FOR RAMEN!" and an Iwa ninja ran up to him throwing kunai only to be..._

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

"Oh man, and I was having the best dream..." Naruto slurred.

Naruto slapped his alarm clock stopping the dreadful ring. He got up to do his morning routine and only when he was brushing his teeth did he remember that today was a special day. "Oh Right! Today is the Graduation test. If I pass this I'll be able to become a ninja and be a step closer to becoming Hokage!" He burst out his apartment door sporting his bright orange jumpsuit.

As he ran towards the Academy, the passerbys looked at him with disdain or outrightly ignored him.

'As usual...' thought Naruto sadly. Though his usual outward facade of a happy-go-lucky idiot didn't waver in the slightest. As the Ninja Academy came into view he proceeded with a burst of speed and made it on time by the skin of his teeth. He slid open the door and hurriedly made it to his seat among the crowd of ninja hopefuls. Then their Sensei gave the explanation for the test that they would be taking in order to become the newest wave of Genin Konoha had to offer.

"Now then class, the exam today consists of two parts, the written portion, and practical segment; Which consists of the Kawarimi, Henge, and finally the Bunshin." Naruto dreaded doing the Bunshin part of the test, as he never was able to successfully pull it off. The second sensei tapped his clipboard with his pencil and cleared his throat "I shall now hand out the written exam."

After everyone handed their exams, the second sensei then had them stand in a line to wait to have their name called. "First up Aoba Yuuto..," Naruto came up last as his last name is Uzumaki. He walked up to the sensei to take his Jutsu test. "Uzumaki...you must complete the three E-rank jutsu to pass." The main sensei said with a frown. Naruto did the Kawarimi and Henge successfully but hesitated before trying the Bunshin. "Either do a Bunshin or you fail." The firm statement broke his concentration, then he performed the handsign before yelling "Bunshin!" Smoke appeared then cleared and the result was a sickly pale corpselike copy of Naruto. "You haven't made a successful Bunshin thus you fail!" The classmates who all passed snickered, while the ones who also failed looked away ashamed to have failed like the dead-last. He walked outside and made his way to a lone swing under a thick tall tree, while the rest of the class went outside to be greeted and congratulated by their families.

Naruto looked on in sadness, thinking 'Why does this happen to me?' He was on the brink of tears...but no tears were to fall, because he swore to himself that he wouldn't cry anymore, that he wouldn't let them see how much their actions and words affected him. He swayed slowly on the swing observing the families' interactions silently but ignored their not so hushed whispers or glares of contempt of the dead-last.

Just then a purple butterfly fluttered and passed in front of Naruto's face. The small insect caught his attention as it flew away across the grass and he followed it in a transfixed state. He didn't want to continue painfully watching the family interactions so he went after the insect as a momentary distraction. The butterfly seemed to lead him to a field of flowers where many of its brethren were floating around. Naruto looked around at the scene of peaceful nature and smiled slightly. He spotted a figure in a sea-green jacket laying down face up holding on their outstretched hand the very same butterfly that led him to the field. He walked over silently but curiously, trying to find out who that person was and whether they were a boy or girl. He had never seen that person around before and wondered if they were new to Konoha or if he just hasn't seen them around before. He asked curiously, "Umm, who are you?" The figure looked over to where he was, and he finally saw her face, or what wasn't covered by a collar and sunglasses. She had dark brown hair in a pony-tail but wasn't visible much due to her laying down, and had a small delicate upturned nose.

"My name is Shiori Aburame. And what's yours?" she answered with a small voice. Clearly, she wasn't much of a social person. Naruto saw a chance to play with this stranger because she didn't know who he was and wanted to make the most out of their meeting before her parents would likely make her stop playing with him like so many before.

"My name's Naruto. Would you like to play with me...and be F-friends?" He answered with confidence at first but then he stammered the last part. He hoped she would say yes.

"Yes, I would. Why you might ask? Because your desire of a friendship with me is a touching sentiment." she stated. 'Why does she talk like that? Well doesn't matter she WANTS to be friends with me!'

"Hehe, ok. Let's play hide-and-seek! I'll hide first. And NO peeking!" Naruto stayed to make sure his new found friend covered their eyes, even though she wore glasses, to reassure she didn't peek. Once he was sure she had her eyes covered he quickly but silently made his way over to a thick bush, lied down and started observing her.

"...9, 10. Ready or not here I come." She flatly pronounced when she stood up.

'_Is she not havin' fun_?' He thought in slight alarm.

Shiori stayed still for the longest time looking at her fingers and tilting her head up and down before looking towards the direction of where he was hiding.

'_How did she know?!' He thought in awe._

She slowly walked over and she stopped in front of the bush he was in. "Found you."

He rolled out of the bush stood up pointed at her and stated "You're pretty good at this game. Maybe too good."

She shrugged. "I'm just a good player."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 'Let's test that.'

"Alright, your turn! Better hide good!"

She walked over to a nearby tree while he counted. Then she floated up utilizing her bugs to lift her into the air then she sat on a sturdy branch.

"10! Here I come!" He started searching the surrounding area in earnest.

_20 minutes later..._

"Hey, Shiori! You still here? I Give! Please still be here." He slowly got worried since he hasn't found her. He started to think that she left him there to go back to her family without notifying him.

Just then Shiori dropped down from a tree in front of him effectively scaring him..

"AH!" He fell flat on his bottom. "You scared me! Why didn't you come out earlier?" He asked.

"Because this game was a test of stealth and to see who can effectively hide for a lengthy amount of time. I assumed you were using a tactic to get me to reveal myself." She answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Umm, you see when the seeker gives up the hiders HAVE to show themselves. It's an unspoken rule." He felt kind of happy to explain to his new friend the rule of the game since he's never been able to before.

"I see. Thank you for informing me."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Hehe, No problem. Hey! Is there anything else you want to play? Like tag or ninja?"

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing together until sunset. At precisely 5 p.m. a male adult suddenly appeared behind Shiori and scared Naruto out of his socks.

"Ahh! Sh-Sh-Shiori! There's a man behind you!" He pointed towards the man. She looked behind her observed the man for a second and stated: "Naruto, this is my father."

He suddenly got really nervous, normally when parents come to get their children and if they see him playing with them in any way they immediately take their kids away and loudly and clearly demand of them to not get close to him because he was a bad child. "Uhh, nice to meet you Aburame-san." Now that he knew who he was Naruto had a good look at him, or what wasn't covered. 'Hmm like father like daughter I guess.'

The patriarch of the Aburame clan wore a high-collared beige trench coat and had spiky short black hair with a thin mustache. Shiori's father looked straight at Naruto, seemingly looking straight through him. His 5'9 stature towered over Naruto contributing to his already intimidating presence. The patriarch spoke in a deep tone, "Hello there, my name is Shibi Aburame. I'm glad you were such a good friend to my daughter."

"Ahh, Shiori was the really good friend that actually wanted to play with me and be my friend," Naruto responded.

Shibi hummed in response before clearing his throat and stated, "Shiori, we're parting to our home in a moment, say your salutations." Shiori nodded in her father's direction and turned towards her blue-eyed friend, "Thank you Naruto for participating in these activities with me. As my father stated it's time for me to go." Naruto looked crestfallen when she said that. "But," He looked at her face to see a small grin, "I hope we can do this again." He was speechless, Someone wanted to be with him AGAIN later! No one wanted to play with him let alone want to see him again. He gave a huge megawatt smile, "It was fun. Let's definitely do this again!" She nodded slightly and turned towards her father and started walking away, off towards her clan grounds in the East section of the village.

'Today wasn't bad, not bad at all!'

**_A/N: Hello there. Just wanted to give some personal info: I've been an avid reader of Fanfiction since Jan 2016. I was introduced to the site by my Uncle, and was told to read one story and got interested but wasn't keen on starting to be known by my peers as weird because for some reason Fanfiction has bad connotations, at least where I come from. But a month later I said to hell with conformity made a profile and started reading. The first fandom I started looking into first was Highschool DxD. How Lewd! Anyway, since then I've branched out and took on a personal goal to leave at least one review on every story AND always give thanks. That being said Reviews/Favs/Follows highly appreciated! Also I won't make promises concerning the story. Because as I always say: Life Happens. But I will try my best to continue writing and finish this piece._** P.S. I pride myself on my grammar and spelling, but if you spot mistakes and point them out, I'll get right on it! And as a reward: A Cide cookie-bit for ya!


End file.
